The present invention relates to brassieres.
While many different types of brassieres are presently available, up the present time all of the known brassieres suffer from certain drawbacks. Thus, while a brassiere should give the wearer the capability of holding the breasts in place, at the same time the brassiere should give to the wearer considerable comfort and freedom of movement.
However, it has been found from experience that with the conventional brassieres there is an unavoidable creation of considerable discomfort due to various types of body movements carried out by the wearer of the conventional brassieres. Thus, as a result of arm movements such as upward or lateral arm movements, conventional brassieres unavoidably slip with respect to the body, as a result of certain types of body movements, so that conventional brassieres unavoidably ride upwardly along the body or slip laterally along the body. The result is that the lower edge region of a conventional brassiere does not remain at the region of the location where it was initially placed. Thus, conventional brassieres unavoidably creep up beneath the breasts and shirt laterally along the lower portions of the breasts, or a combination of these shifting movements take place, thus creating a considerable amount of discomfort and preventing the conventional brassieres from fulfilling their intended functions.